


Fantaisie de la Saint Valentin 2019 - Haikyuu version

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chocolate, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Multi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou hellou. Pour la fête des amoureux, voici une petite fantaisie événementielle. Niveau ship, ce sera un spécial classique (avec un seul crack pair) avec du TsukiYama. La structure sera la même que la fic Une équipe, c'est comme une famille ou presque. Elle sera donc en deux parties. Une sur les autres équipes, l'autre axée Karasuno et TsukiYama mais des années plus tard.Note du jour : Au Japon, on donne deux types de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin : les giri choco (chocolat obligatoire) à offrir aux proches ou aux collègues de boulot et le chocolat romantique pour la personne aimée. Bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin en retard. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou hellou. Pour la fête des amoureux, voici une petite fantaisie événementielle. Niveau ship, ce sera un spécial classique (avec un seul crack pair) avec du TsukiYama. La structure sera la même que la fic Une équipe, c'est comme une famille ou presque. Elle sera donc en deux parties. Une sur les autres équipes, l'autre axée Karasuno et TsukiYama mais des années plus tard.
> 
> Note du jour : Au Japon, on donne deux types de chocolat pour la Saint Valentin : les giri choco (chocolat obligatoire) à offrir aux proches ou aux collègues de boulot et le chocolat romantique pour la personne aimée. Bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin en retard. :)

Ah la Saint Valentin : pour certains, c'était une occasion de marquer le coup avec la valentine ou ou le valentin de son coeur. Pour d'autres, ce jour fut un vrai branle-bas de combat. Il suffisait de voir comment les clubs de volley géraient ce jour de crise.

Club de volley de Nekoma :

Morisuke Yaku maugréa en faisant l'inventaire des chocolats dans le local du club. Le libéro les répartissait afin que tout le monde puisse en profiter... Mais comment se concentrer avec un cadet qui pleurait à chaudes larmes à coté de lui? "Arrête de pleurnicher, Yamamoto! Tu me déconcentres. Aide-moi plutôt à faire l'inventaire.

\- Maiiis pourquoi je n'ai pas de chocolat?, sanglota Taketora, il faut toujours qu'il y en ait pour notre capitaine." Morisuke ne pouvait pas lui donner tort là-dessus, tous les chocolats ici présents furent pour une seule personne, à savoir cet idiot de Kuroo. Il avait énormément de fans au lycée. "Tu en as bien reçu un, non?, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, tu t'en es vanté ce matin.

\- Au fait c'était un giri choco de ma soeur, avoua Yamamoto en fuyant son regard, bon je vais envoyer un message à Ryu pour voir comment ça va à Karasuno.

\- Hé, attends, s'écria Yaku pendant qu'il partit du local, et zut!" Les autres secondes et premières étaient en train de ranger et nettoyer le gymnase, Kai s'entretenait avec le coach quant à Kuroo... "Viens m'aider au lieu de prendre la montagne de chocolats en photo, ordonna le brun à son capitaine qui avait sorti son téléphone portable, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'arrive Yakkun, je veux juste montrer mon record de chocolats reçus à Bokuto, expliqua Tetsurou en envoyant un message au capitaine de Fukurodani, voilà."

Il rejoignit ensuite un libéro un tantinet ronchon. "Hé, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai beaucoup d'admiratrices, répliqua-t-il en commençant à trier avec le chatain, ma coupe en pétard doit contribuer à mon charme, poursuivit-il jovialement tout en sachant que ses propos allaient énerver Yakkun, mais ces chocolats ne m'interessent pas. Je préfère celui que Kenma m'a offert, continua-t-il en lui montrant une photo avec un chocolat en forme de poisson dessus, et c'est lui qui l'a fait rien que pour moi, tu as vu?"

Morisuke secoua la tête en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Dès qu'il était question de Kenma, Kuroo avait tendance à gagatiser. Le type même de l'amoureux idiot en somme. Je me demande comment Kenma peut le supporter. L'interessé arriva en compagnie de leurs autres coéquipiers quelques instants plus tard. Bon, je pense que ça fera l'affaire. "Bon, vous aurez dix chocolats chacun. N'en abusez pas sur le retour.

\- Ben, je dois d'abord manger celui que m'a offert Sou, déclara timidement Shibayama tandis que son petit ami lui fit une tendre accolade. "On n'aura qu'à se les partager ensemble, le tranquilisa Inuoka.

\- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, fit Yûki avec un grand sourire.

Yamamoto rentra ensuite à son tour encore plus morose qu'il ne l'était avant. "Apparemment, la manager super mignonne a fait des chocolats à toute l'équipe de Karasuno. Le bol, il recommença à pleurer, pourquoi on a pas de manager, capitaine, hein?

\- Yamamoto, si tu veux que je t'entraine encore plus... commença Kuroo avant d'être coupé par Lev qui rassura son ainé :"Eh, Yamamoto, tiens, fit-il en lui tendant un petit chocolat, ma soeur m'a dit de te donner ça. Bon, c'est un giri choco mais...

\- Merci, ça me fait quand même plaisir, déclara Taketora en serrant le chocolat contre son coeur, je suis si heureux.

\- Eh bien, il lui en faut vraiment peu, marmonna Tetsurou en prenant les dix chocolats avant de rejoindre Kenma qui se changea, on passe la soirée chez moi?, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son petit chat.

Kenma hocha la tête sans rien dire. Le passeur savait que les parents de Kuro rentraient tard ce soir donc c'était le moment parfait pour en profiter. Bon, il se doutait qu'il serait très épuisé le lendemain, son petit ami étant des plus endurants mais contempler son Kuro sous l'effet du plaisir tout en se délectant de ses cris le motiva plus que de raison. C'était bien meilleur que ses eroge.

Presque toute l'équipe de Nekoma sortit ensuite une fois que les membres eurent mis leurs uniformes et pris les chocolats sauf leur libero qui avait choisi de se changer en dernier. Il fut quand même surpris de voir que Lev était resté. "Tu ne vas pas au game center avec Inuoka et Shibayama?, le questionna-t-il avec irritation.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il enviait quand même Kuroo d'avoir reçu autant de témoignages d'affection. Avec sa taille, personne ne faisait attention à lui ou si. Les filles avaient tendance à le materner tel un adorable petit frère et ça l'agaçait plus que de raison.

Lev, de son coté, se tritura timidement les doigts avant de présenter à Yaku-san ce qu'il comptait lui offrir. Alisa l'avait aidé à préparer les chocolats et même si au fond c'était lui qui avait fait celui qu'il avait donné à Yamamoto quelques instants plus tôt (pour lui remonter le moral), il avait mis tout son coeur pour créer le chocolat romantique destiné à l'élu de son coeur. "Voilà pour toi, Yaku-san, déclara-t-il en rougissant légèrement, voici mon chocolat romantique pour la Saint Valentin. Au fond, je suis content que tu n'en aies pas reçu d'autres personnes, avoua-t-il ensuite, ça m'a laissé le champ libre pour te donner le mien."

Yaku ne sut plus trop quoi dire après. Que Lev lui offre un chocolat le touchait mais... "Si c'est parce que tu as pitié de moi, je n'en veux pas, rétorqua-t-il en finissant de s'habiller.

\- Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime, Yaku-saaaan, se confia alors un Lev désespéré qui se mit à le caliner sans crier gare.

Morisuke mourut d'envie de le repousser par gêne toutefois, il ne se cachait bien qu'il se sentait bien dans les bras de ce géant idiot qui ne savait pas quand se taire. Ma foi, autant lui faire plaisir. "Laisse-moi finir de m'habiller. Après, nous irons manger ces chocolats chez moi, qu'en dis-tu?"

Il crut voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Lev. "Que je suis partant. Je pourrai t'embrasser aussi?" Le libero de Nekoma tiqua de la langue en se grattant la tête en s'efforçant de ne pas s'empourprer. Quelle question à poser aussi, je te jure? "Si tu es sage."

Lev se promit alors de se tenir à carreau sur le chemin. Il se mit aussi à adorer la Saint Valentin.

Club de volley de Fukurodani :

Yukie Shirofuku admira d'un oeil énamouré et surtout gourmand la montagne de chocolats présentes sur la table dans le local sous l'oeil amusé de sa cadette Kaori et des joueurs du club. Ce fut dans ces moments-là qu'elle remerciait infiniment Bokuto et Akaashi de faire partie de cette équipe. "On va battre le record cette année, s'enthousiasma-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, bon, les gars, on fait comme d'habitude, hein? Les 70% des chocolats sont à moi et je vous donne les 30% restants à partager. Tu en veux aussi, Kaori?

-Euh non, je préfère manger celui que tu m'as fait Yukie-senpai, répondit Suzumeda avec un sourire timide, mais laisses-en au moins un peu plus pour les autres.

\- Laisse tomber Suzumeda, fit Konoha en secouant la tête, de toute façon, nous sommes pas très sucre dans l'équipe et on doit attendre qu'Akaashi vienne. Bokuto est en phase emo mode en ce moment."

Leur capitaine était en effet en train de bouder dans son coin en gromelant. "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?, demanda Kaori avec inquiétude, l'entrainement est terminé, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bokuto-san a reçu une photo de Kuroo-san montrant qu'il a reçu beaucoup plus de chocolats que lui, lui expliqua alors Akaashi qui venait d'arriver, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'occuper du problème."

Le vice-capitaine de Fukurodani partit alors chercher dans son sac une pochette de petits chocolats noirs et blancs en forme de chouette pour se rendre ensuite auprès de Bokuto qui continuait de ronchonner. "Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Bokuto-san, déclara-t-il en lui présentant la pochette.

Koutarou sortit de son chagrin en découvrant qu'Akaashi venait de lui offrir des chocolats. Ses yeux noisettes pétillèrent de joie et sa rancoeur fondit comme neige au soleil. Au fond, ce n'était pas grave que Kuroo eut plus de chocolats que lui, le cadeau d'Akaashi fut beaucoup, beaucoup plus important à ses yeux. "Merci Akaashiiiiii!, s'écria-t-il en prenant le noiraud dans ses bras, je suis super content.

\- C'est tout ce qui compte alors, murmura Keiji en lui rendant son étreinte, un petit sourire aux lèvres bien qu'un peu surpris. Il savait Koutarou démonstratif mais pas à ce point. Néanmoins, ça lui fit chaud au coeur.

Le reste de l'équipe et les deux managers ne purent s'empêcher d'être émus face à cette scène touchante.

Club de volley d'Aoba Jousai :

"Voilà le dernier carton, fit un Yahaba épuisé en arrivant dans le local avec un carton rempli de chocolats. Bien entendu, inutile de dire à qui ceux-ci étaient adressés. Hanamaki et Matsukawa contemplaient d'ailleurs la cagnotte en se demandant comment ils allaient faire. "Ça en fait quatre en tout, en décompta Takahiro en soupirant, et ils prennent de la place dans le local. Ah pourquoi faut-il que notre capitaine soit un beau gosse? Ça va être dur de faire l'inventaire.

\- Je t'aiderai si tu veux, proposa alors Issei en lui prenant discrètement la main, et je te passerai le mien en même tem...

-... C'est quoi, ça?, maugréa ensuite un Iwaizumi irrité en arrivant dans la salle avant de se reprendre, oh non, j'avais oublié que c'était la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui.

\- Kyoutani et moi avons ramené les cartons dans le local à la demande du coach Mizoguchi, lui expliqua Yahaba en retenant Kyoutani de son autre main pour l'empêcher de partir, toi, tu restes là, Kyoutani. Tu sortiras quand tous nos sempais seront là."

Kentarou grogna mais resta sans mot dire. Non seulement Iwaizumi était là mais il n'arrivait pas à se rebeller contre Yahaba. Shigeru, quant à lui, voulut secrètement que le chien fou ne parte pas sans qu'il lui eut donné son chocolat mais d'abord, il attendit les directives d'Iwaizumi-sempai. "Oikawa et moi allons nous occuper des chocolats. Vous pouvez tous sortir.

\- Euh, tu es sûr, Iwaizumi-senpai?, s'enquit un Kindaichi visiblement inquiet tandis que Kunimi regardait le message écrit sur son portable avec un rare sourire. Celui-ci lui donnait envie de sortir du local le plus rapidement possible d'ailleurs. "Moi, j'y vais, déclara-t-il en prenant son sac, bonne soirée à tous.

\- Hé! Attends-moi Kunimi, l'interpela Yûtarou non sans jeter un regard hésitant à ses ainés une fois sur le seuil. "Ne t'inquiète pas Kindaichi, rentre, le rassura Hajime. Puis ce fut au tour de Yahaba de sortir avec Kyoutani en prenant ce dernier par le bras. C'est la première fois que je les vois sortir en même temps, remarqua le vice-capitaine avant de voir Watari en faire de même suivi de Hanamaki et Matsukawa qui prirent chacun un carton. "Pour vous soulager un peu, lui dit Issei avec un sourire taquin.

\- Moi, je dirais plutôt économiser, renchérit Takahiro en lui rendant son sourire avant de s'adresser à Iwaizumi, bon courage Iwaizumi."

Je me demande pourquoi mais bon, pensa Hajime en les saluant de la main en les regardant fermer la porte. Il se retourna ensuite vers les deux cartons restants en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'allait-il faire avec ça? "Bah, je demanderai à Shittykawa de les porter, maugréa-t-il en se retenant de les envoyer valser d'un coup de pied. La Saint Valentin fut le jour qu'Hajime détestait le plus. Oui, il ne supportait pas de voir les filles minauder autour de Tooru mais plutôt mourir que de montrer à cet idiot combien il était possessif.

Son agacement n'en devient que plus grand à l'écoute de la voix chantonnante de son petit ami qui venait d'entrer dans le local. "Me voici, Iwa-chan, claironna Tooru en lui faisant un gros calin, je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?

\- Lache-moi crétin, s'énerva Hajime en le repoussant, et porte plutôt ces cartons de chocolat. Ils sont pour toi."

Tooru détailla un moment Iwa-chan avant de sourire. Il n'était pas aussi renfrogné d'habitude. "Serais-tu jaloux, par hasard?, le taquina-t-il avec un sourire machiavélique qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il croisa des prunelles vertes assassines. Toutefois, celles-ci s'adoucirent en le voyant si penaud. "Allons chez moi que je puisse déguster le tien, proposa alors Iwa-chan. Tooru lui avait offert discrètement son chocolat avant l'entrainement... Sauf que le brun eut une autre idée en tête. "J'ai euuuh, j'ai fermé la porte à clé Iwa-chan.

\- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi?, le questionna Hajime avec impatience, on n'a pas le temps de..., Tooru se déshabilla sous ses yeux, hé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

\- Je me prépare, répondit Tooru une fois nu, de toute façon, on s'est lavés aux vestiaires, non?, poursuivit-il en ouvrant un des cartons pour prendre un chocolat, et je veux être ton chocolat pour cette Saint Valentin, Iwa-chan."

Hajime ne put détacher les yeux de ces longs doigts fins qui firent fondre le chocolat une fois celui-ci déballé pour l'étaler ensuite sur la peau laiteuse tellement tentante. Il déglutit. "Alors, Hajime?, fit Tooru en s'en mettant encore plus, tu veux me goûter?"

Hajime tiqua de la tête. Il fallait toujours que Tooru trouve LE moyen de le mettre dans tous ses états. Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai laissa donc libre cours à ses désirs en dégustant son Tooru chocolaté, le faisant gémir avec sa langue avide. Il remercia aussi intérieurement les filles du lycée de lui avoir offert des chocolats pour une fois.


	2. Fantaisie de la Saint Valentin TsukiYama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous, voici la seconde partie. Note du jour : Tosa-san est un des surnoms que Hinata donne à Kuroo (Tosa vient du mot tosaka, à savoir crête de coq). Bonne lecture. :)

Tadashi regarda son chocolat avec un sourire satisfait. Tsukki était parti voir son frère ce week end donc il avait pu profiter de ces deux jours pour préparer son unmei choco, le chocolat romantique de la Saint Valentin que l'on offrait à l'élu de son coeur. Le blond lui avait dit qu'il irait directement aux cours demain matin.

"Je le rejoindrai demain midi, déclara-t-il en rangeant son chocolat en forme de coeur dans le frigidaire. Il avait fait une garniture au chocolat blanc avec un petit dinosaure au chocolat au lait dessus. Ça devrait lui plaire, pensa Tadashi avec amour en fermant le réfrigérateur.

Il alla ensuite dans le salon pour regarder la diffusion d'un match avec l'équipe de volley japonaise. Hinata et Kageyama jouaient ensemble cette fois-ci à la place d'Oikawa et Ushiwaka. Les clameurs redoublèrent lorsque le duo fit la fameuse courte étrange et le sourire de Tadashi s'élargit en les voyant faire une tape, le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui arrivait de les croiser de temps en temps lorsqu'ils étaient dans la fac. Même si Hinata et Kageyama se disputaient souvent à qui mieux mieux, ils s'aimaient toujours autant.

Tadashi s'en était vite aperçu vu le regard empli de tendresse que Kageyama lançait de temps en temps à Hinata dès que le roux eut le dos tourné. En tous cas, il ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique du temps où ils étaient tous à Karasuno. Certes, l'ancien numéro 12 continuait de voir ses anciens camarades du club, que ce fut à Miyagi pour certains ou ici à Tokyo pour d'autres.

Il se trouvait aussi dans la même filière que Yachi-san pour les études mais l'ambiance du club de volley lui manquait par moments contrairement à Tsukki. N'empêche, pensa Tadashi avec une mine rembrunie en continuant de regarder le match à la télévision, Tsukki aurait pu être avec eux en ce moment.

La délégation de l'équipe du Japon avait proposé à son petit ami d'y être en tant que réserviste au même titre que Hinata et Kageyama. Toutefois, le blond avait refusé froidement. "C'est dommage, déclara Tadashi en poussant un soupir. Lui qui avait pensé que Tsukki avait renoué avec le volley du temps du lycée, il regrettait que ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le lendemain, Tadashi se leva comme à son habitude aux aurores afin de se préparer pour la fac. Tsukki lui avait envoyé un message hier soir pour lui dire où auraient lieu ses cours. De cette manière, Yamaguchi sut où le rejoindre lors de la pause déjeûner et ils pourraient tous deux en profiter pour manger le bentô qu'il lui avait préparé.

Connaissant son cher et tendre, il avait du partir de chez Akiteru sans manger donc il serait probablement mort de faim ce midi. "C'est une bonne journée qui commence, fit-il avec bonne humeur en finissant de s'habiller. Tadashi prit ensuite un petit déjeûner rapide dans la cuisine, fit la vaisselle et sortit le bentô du réfrigérateur tout en jetant un oeil à son chocolat romantique. Je le lui donnerai ce soir, se dit-il intérieurement. Il préférait qu'ils furent seuls pour lui offrir cette preuve d'amour.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Kei suivit attentivement le cours de sciences naturelles en faisant fi des discrets gargouillements qu'émit son ventre à son grand déplaisir. En temps normal, le blond parvenait à supporter ces cris de famine sans broncher mais là, c'était agaçant. Il se souvint encore de l'avertissement de son grand frère. "Kei, si tu ne manges pas ton petit déjeûner, tu vas tomber dans les pommes un jour. Tu ne veux pas rendre Tadashi inquiet, non?"

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Yamaguchi ne lui avait jamais fait de remarques concernant son manque d'appétit le matin. Son petit ami lui faisait toujours un petit café à la place avec une petite touche de chantilly tout en sachant qu'il était avant tout un amateur de choses sucrées. Penser à lui lui réchauffa le coeur et le motiva à suivre le cours bien qu'il fut maintenant impatient que celui-ci finisse.

Midi arriva et Tadashi sortit de l'amphithéâtre en saluant Yachi qui rejoignit un ancien joueur de l'équipe de Seijoh. L'ancien numéro 12 le reconnut d'ailleurs pour être un ancien camarade de Kageyama, Kunimi s'il se souvenait bien. Il eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit la blonde offrir timidement un chocolat à ce dernier toutefois, Yamaguchi sursauta quand une main amicale tapota gentiment son épaule. "Bonjour Yamaguchi, tes cours se passent bien?

\- Bon-bonjour Sugawara-san, le salua ensuite Tadashi, oui, tout se passe bien de mon coté. J'espère que c'est aussi votre cas à Sawamura-san et toi.

\- Les examens approchent à grands pas mais Daichi et moi, nous nous serrons les coudes avec d'autres troisièmes années, le rassura Koushi avec un doux sourire, et le club de volley ne prend pas autant de notre temps contrairement à Hinata et Kageyama, poursuivit-il avec un petit rire, sur ce, je te laisse. Daichi arrive."

Tadashi le regarda partir en saluant Sawamura-san en même temps. Bon, il faut que j'aille rejoindre Tsukki maintenant, le pauvre doit avoir très faim. Au même moment, Daichi et Koushi allèrent dans le sens inverse, en direction de la cafétéria. "Je suis étonné que Tsukishima et Yamaguchi ne nous aient pas rejoints au club de volley universitaire, répliqua l'ancien capitaine de Karasuno, une pointe de déception dans la voix, c'est dommage, je trouve.

\- Tes cadets te manquent, Daichi?, le taquina Sugawara avec un sourire mutin, mais je t'avoue que je pense la même chose que toi, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus sérieuse, Asahi, Nishinoya et Tanaka sont restés à Miyagi vu qu'ils ont décidé de ne pas aller en fac une fois le lycée fini, idem pour Narita et Kinoshita. Et Ennoshita fait ses études à la fac de Sendai.

\- Ça ne nous empêche pas de garder le contact non plus, mais..." Même si Hinata et Kageyama furent présents dans le club, il y eut comme une sensation de vide. Ceci dit, ça ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier encore de pratiquer le volley. Daichi en était à ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que Suga lui avait pris la main pour l'amener autre part. "Euh Suga, la cafèt' est par là.

\- Je le sais, fit Koushi avec un sourire enigmatique, mais je voulais aller dans un coin plus discret, continua-t-il en le guidant jusqu'à un coin situé plus en retrait. Ici, les étudiants ne les remarqueraient pas. L'endroit fut suffisamment ombragé. Daichi lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de s'exclamer à la vue du chocolat au lait en forme de coeur que Koushi lui présenta."Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Daichi, chuchota Suga, je me doute que tu as encore oublié donc j'ai pris les devants.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa le noiraud en prenant son présent, que veux-tu que je fasse pour que tu me pardonnes?, le questionna-t-il ensuite avec une pointe d'amusement.

Koushi rigola légèrement puis leva lentement la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent :"Ça."

Daichi répondit tendrement au baiser en se disant qu'il se rattraperait pour le White Day.

Pendant ce temps, Yamaguchi et Tsukishima s'étaient assis sur un des bancs situés en dehors des bâtiments pour manger leur déjeûner. Tadashi fut satisfait de voir le blond savourer tranquillement son bentô néanmoins une vague de mélancolie envahit son coeur en repensant à Sawamura et Sugawara. "Dis Tsukki, pourquoi n'as-tu pas acccepté l'offre de la délégation japonaise? Tu aimes le volley, non?"

Kei avala sa bouchée de nori puis ses yeux mordorés croisèrent des prunelles vertes tristes et incertaines. Pourquoi? La réponse était plus qu'évidente. "Simplement parce que tu n'y es pas. Je dois dire que tu es le seul capable de calmer Hinata et le roi après le départ de nos senpais au lycée et je ne souhaite pas me retrouver seuls avec eux, il sortit le thermos pour boire une gorgée de thé, de même que je ne veux pas d'autres partenaires que toi. Notre duo fonctionnait bien." Enfin, Kei savait que le volley se jouait à six mais... Ce n'était pas la même chose sans Tadashi.

Le sourire de ce dernier le rassénera dans le sens où il avait compris ses mots. Yamaguchi devinait toujours ce qu'il disait entre les lignes. Non pas qu'il le faisait exprès mais s'il possédait une éloquence à faire pâlir Hinata de jalousie, ses répliques acerbes avaient tendance à le faire passer pour quelqu'un d'antipathique.

Akiteru lui conseillait souvent de faire des efforts à ce sujet mais sa nature introvertie l'en empêchait. Cependant Kei se réconfortait en se disant intérieurement qu'il valait mieux s'exprimer par sarcasmes que de vociférer à tout va comme un certain roi de sa connaissance.

Toutefois, Tadashi avait raison sur un point : jouer au sein du club de Karasuno lui avait permis de renouer avec le volley. Il s'était dit que cette passion allait s'émousser à la fac, que son petit ami et lui allaient plus se focaliser sur leurs études mais maintenant, le blond commença à comprendre pourquoi Tadashi avait tendance à être un peu absent ces derniers temps, triste aussi lorsqu'ils regardaient tous deux des retranscriptions de matches à la télévision.

Faire du volley devait certainement lui manquer. J'ai fait preuve de présomption. "Nous irons voir Sawamura et Sugawara demain au gymnase, qu'en penses-tu?" Les deux idiots de service y seraient certainement mais qu'importe. Tant que Yamaguchi était à ses cotés, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Tadashi fut plus qu'heureux de cette proposition. "Je suis d'accord, Tsukki. C'est une très bonne idée." Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. "Ah, il faudrait que je mange, fit-il en prenant ses baguettes pour piocher dans le bentô qu'il avait préparé, heureusement que j'ai prévu assez grand."

Ils partagèrent ensuite tous deux leurs repas dans un silence confortable avant de discuter un peu jusqu'à la reprise des cours de l'après-midi. Une fois ceux-ci terminés, Kei et Tadashi se rejoignirent à leur point de rendez-vous habituel près de l'entrée de l'université. La nuit hivernale était tombée ainsi rentrèrent-ils dans leur petit appartement le plus rapidement possible afin de ne pas prendre froid.

Kei en profita alors pour mettre le kotatsu tandis que Tadashi sortit son chocolat de Saint Valentin du frigidaire pour le lui offrir. "Voilà ton chocolat de la Saint Valentin, Tsukki, murmura-t-il avec un sourire timide, j'espère qu'il te plaira."

Kei regarda son présent joliment décoré et à l'odeur suave et sucrée. Toutefois, une autre idée germa dans son esprit. "Il me plaira mieux si tu me le fais goûter, Tadashi, déclara le blond avec un sourire narquois. Tadashi savait que Tsukki le taquinait. Il adorait le voir embarassé, néanmoins, il n'allait pas jouer les pudiques cette fois-ci. Kei laissa son petit ami s'asseoir à coté de lui et le regarda casser un morceau de chocolat pour le mettre entre ses lèvres.

Tadashi se mit ensuite à califourchon sur ses genoux en passant les bras derrière sa nuque. Il baissa après la tête puis cueillit les lèvres de son Kei chéri en faisant passer la langue afin que celui-ci puisse goûter le chocolat fourré qu'il avait préparé avec amour. "Mmmm, tu as mis de la fraise dedans?, sussura le blond entre deux baisers, très judicieux, je dois dire.

\- Je suis content qu'il te plaise, Tsukki, murmura Tadashi en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sauf que Kei décida de rompre rapidement le baiser pour explorer son cou à la place. "Nnnn.

\- A ce rythme-là, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'écroules, répliqua Kei en laissant un suçon avant que ses mains n'errent sur les fesses de Tadashi qui sursauta pour son plus grand plaisir, tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ou dans la chambre?, poursuivit-il d'une voix plus suave en les malaxant doucement.

Tadashi frissonna sous l'effet de ces messages indécents. Surtout que Tsukki faisait en plus exprès de bouger lentement son bassin pour lui faire sentir combien il était excité. Son visage devait être plus que rouge maintenant, il ne se cachait pas non plus que le regard mi-moqueur, mi-affectueux de Tsukki le gênait plus que de raison. Il ne parlait pas non plus de ses caresses fort impudiques mais c'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, donc...

"Dans... Dans la chambre, bafouilla-t-il en se redressant légèrement tout en fuyant son regard. Il est vraiment adorable avec ces mines gênées, pensa Kei en cessant de bouger, j'aurais aimé le prendre ici, tout de suite mais bon... Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'imaginer une autre situation pour admirer les expressions rougissantes et embarassantes de son cher et tendre...

... Tadashi soupira de plaisir sous l'assaut des petits baisers qu'il sentit sur sa peau, néanmoins... Si les lèvres de Kei le firent agréablement frissonner, par contre la position était un peu... "K-Kei..., commença-t-il pendant que le blond continuait de parsemer son dos de bisous moites en insistant sur le creux de ses reins où il laissa des suçons, je... je n'arrive pas à te voir comme ça..." Et c'est embarassant, poursuivit-il en pensée. Mais il ne valait mieux pas le dire à voix haute connaissant le caractère un tantinet sadique de son petit ami.

Kei stoppa ses caresses buccales avec un petit sourire : Tadashi était allongé sur le ventre sans le moindre vêtement. Lui-même n'était que torse nu mais en voyant les fines pupilles vertes qui le regardaient avec gêne... Il ne se cachait pas que ça l'excitait encore plus. "C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, non?, s'enquit-il en laissant courir les doigts sur le dos élancé sous liu, donc puis-je en profiter de le faire comme ça?, demanda-t-il avant de se baisser et lui promettre à son oreille, je serai plus doux." Tadashi réprima un grognement. Tsukki savait qu'il allait perdre ses moyens s'il lui proposait les choses de cette façon. Toutefois, ce n'était pas comme s'il était une brute au lit, il aimait juste jouer à sa manière. "C'est d'accord, soupira-t-il en cachant sa tête dans son oreiller.

Kei eut un sourire satisfait et en profita pour prendre le sachet de lubrifiant poser à coté d'eux. Il déchira la pochette de ses dents en écartant doucement les jambes de Tadashi. Une fois ses doigts enduits, le blond entama doucement la préparation bien qu'il fut un peu frustré de voir son petit ami étouffer ses gémissements dans l'oreiller. Mmmm, et si je le taquinais un peu?

Tadashi se mordit les lèvres en sentant deux doigts qui remuèrent lentement en lui. Kei les avait fait entrer progressivement afin qu'il ne se sentit pas incommodé et la façon qu'il avait de les bouger... Le pire fut quand il effleura l'endroit qu'il craignit le plus. Tantôt il le touchait plus directement, tantôt, il le frôla à peine. Tout ça pour le faire crier encore plus. Un souffle chaud titilla son oreille. "C'est bon, Tadashi?, le questionna alors le blond en mordillant délicatement le lobe.

\- Kei... Tu le sais très... bien, haleta Tadashi en sortant sa tête rougissante de l'oreiller, je... Je veux... Mmmm!" Kei sentit Tadashi se contracter encore plus sous ses doigts. "Tu n'en peux plus, on dirait, constata le blond d'un ton plus taquin en les retirant, je me demande comment tu vas réagir ensuite?"

Tadashi frémit au son d'une fermuture éclair en train de s'ouvrir, encore plus en sentant quelques instants plus tard des mains prendre délicatement ses hanches puis... "Oh!" Kei s'était mis à le pénétrer doucement et bien que ce fut douloureux un instant, il appréciait ressentir la chaleur du torse du plus grand contre son dos. "Bon sang, ce que tu es étroit, Tadashi, soupira Tsukki en l'étreignant une fois totalement en lui, c'est toujours aussi grisant." Tadashi sourit amoureusement, heureux que son amant puisse éprouver autant de plaisir.

Le blond entrelaça leurs doigts avant de se mouvoir doucement. Son petit ami fut même surpris de sa tendresse mais la dure et chaude présence en lui ne lui permit que de se concentrer sur ce que celle-ci lui fit ressentir. Kei y allait lentement mais il lui arrivait des fois de ponctuer ses vas et vients avec des coups de rein plus puissants, provoquant chez lui d'agréables sursauts qui le firent encore plus crier. "Ah... J'aime vraiment t'entendre, gémit le blond contre son oreille en y allant plus rapidement cette fois-ci, vas-y, Tadashi, ne te retiens pas."

L'interessé voulut se mordre les lèvres tellement il fut embarassé mais le rythme devint tellement saccadé que le plaisir prit le dessus. Son amant en était au point qu'il lui assenait des coups de butoir qui touchaient son point sensible. "Nnn... Kei, encore!" Kei accéda à sa requête en se délectant de ce fourreau de chair qui se contractait à chaque coup de rein. Il caressa ensuite tendrement le ventre de son cher et tendre avant de pincer doucement un téton tout en prenant la virilité dircie de Tadashi de son autre main.

C'en fut trop pour son petit ami qui céda à la jouissance. Son étroitesse fut telle qu'il le suivit peu de temps après. Kei se retira alors le plus doucement possible après lui avoir donné un tendre baiser sur la tempe. "Je dois avouer que j'ai apprécié cette Saint Valentin, se confia-t-il en s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit une fois le préservatif retiré et jeté à la poubelle, merci Tadashi."

Tadashi lui adressa un doux sourire pour se réfugier dans ses bras. "Je me demande ce que font Hinata et Kageyama pour le leur, se demanda-t-il avec amusement en laissant courir son doigt sur le torse pale du blond.

\- Certainement des choses idiotes, rétorqua Kei tout en lui embrassant le front, mais là, ne pensons pas à eux. Je préfère me focaliser sur une autre chose beaucoup plus importante.

Le sourire de Tadashi s'élargit quand une paire de lèvres cueillit amoureusement les siennes.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre studio universitaire du campus, Shouyou Hinata se regardait dans le miroir avec un oeil dubitatif. Il fallait toujours que son petit ami eut des idées saugrenues (pour éviter de dire perverses) afin de pimenter leur vie de couple. Tobio était toujours ouvert à de nouveau horizons de ce coté-là, c'était le cas de le dire. C'en était même épuisant des fois même s'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir aussi mais... Bon, c'est quand même agréable sur ma peau, se persuada-t-il en caressant la soie rouge bordeaux, même si c'est gênant. Je parie que c'est à cause de ma taill... "Hé, imbécile, grouille-toi! Ça ne met pas dix minutes pour se changer.

\- La ferme!, s'écria un Shouyou écarlate, je suis gêné, moi."

Pourtant le roux sortit de la salle de bain malgré son appréhension. Allez Shouyou, Noya-san le fait bien avec Asahi-san, se rassura-t-il en pensant à ses amis, et Kenma est obligé de porter des oreilles de chat pour Tosa-san donc... Il y a pire. Il frissonna quand même au souvenir de cette soirée où Tobio l'avait carrément enchainé au lit avec des rubans. Huuuh, pourquoi je suis excité quand j'y repense, moi?

Tobio fut assis sur le lit en frémissant d'impatience. Certes, il adorait essayer de nouvelles choses au lit, (bien qu'il eut un certain penchant pour le bondage... Il remercia secrètement Oikawa-san de lui avoir soufflé cette idée) mais là, le noiraud ne se cachait pas qu'il avait prévu soft. C'était la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui et bien qu'il avait été heureux de l'unmei choco que lui avait offert Shouyou, Tobio voulut lui rendre la pareille en le traitant avec encore plus d'amour.

Il ne s'attendit pas à être encore plus subjugué par la vue de son petit ami dans le petit négligé en soie qu'il lui avait acheté. Il est encore plus mignon et sexy que je l'imaginais. Et sa bouille rougissante fit fondre son coeur. "Viens par là, lui ordonna-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Shouyou sursauta légèrement à la voix tendre. Cependant, en voyant Tobio lui offrir un petit sourire affectueux, le roux fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il s'assit doucement sur les genoux du plus grand et se laissa étreindre. Les petits bisous sur ses joues qui suivirent le chatouillèrent un peu mais Tobio fit preuve d'une telle tendresse qu'il se laissa faire sans mot dire pour une fois.

A la place, Shouyou lui rendit son sourire et commença à butiner les lèvres fines en savourant les doigts fins qui coururent le long de son dos. Quelque chose lui disait que cette Saint Valentin serait plus douce que celle l'année dernière toutefois, le baiser langoureux de Tobio et la sensation d'être allongé sur le dos le fit se focaliser sur d'autres choses qui le firent vaciller de plaisir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voili voilou pour cette fantaisie. Je suis désolée pour le retard et je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. A bientôt. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cette partie. La prochaine sera spéciale Karasuno avec du TsukiYama citronné. A bientôt. :)


End file.
